


Delay

by faketruth



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Eris Week 2020, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faketruth/pseuds/faketruth
Summary: attempting to start anew is harder than ferris imagine it would be
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Delay

There wasn't anything else more sure in her mind. The pain, the agony, all the emotions she had felt but never had the vocabulary to describe. No, even now she was never quite sure what those meant. No amount of reading could describe her own situation as well as her own words. But she did not have them either. After that incident, after her eyes had been covered with red and all but Luciles laughter had drowned out any other noise present in the room, Ferris had never spoken about how much it had impacted her. She brushed it off as merely an event in her life, a life that would be filled instead with more work, more travel, more of everything that the memory almost seemed distant.

Almost. Until she saw Lucile again. Every encounter with Lucile felt as if she touched a burning sun within her body. Something that had been hidden away without any second thought. Something that she thought very well disappeared along with her emotions. She had no feelings. She had no knowledge of them. No, she was still the same girl as before. Naive to the world. She was just as small, just as clueless, in front of Lucile.

And she detested it. Every second spent underneath his gaze was another second that she stayed as the same girl four years ago. Was that really how long it has been? Four? Did Lucile even remember that night? To her, these were pointless questions. She tried so hard to bury them, to pile the dirt on even higher until her hands were calloused and she could say that she had done a job well done. Why did this bother her so?

Hadn’t they both agreed on some form reconciliation between the two of them? Wasn’t this over? She believed that her deserved peace would not involve him and instead would focus more on her little sister. Yet she could not have even that. She could only manage a blank stare at the brother that stood ahead, who so graciously allowed himself to be perceived by her. How convenient that he could remain hidden and immobile, while she ran off doing whatever errands he handed her. Because it was just that. How could she deny him if he could simply dispose of her just as easily as…

Ferris paused in her thinking, mentally shaking that thought away. No, this had nothing to do with that. She will not remember the pool that laid in front of her. The feeling of Lucile holding onto her tightly as if to comfort her. No, it was no comfort. The hands that touched her were the same ones that did not hold back when she endured all that training long ago. He would not stop for her sake and only swooped in when it threatened her life. As if her training did not leave her half-dead every night. She did not know that then, and even now, the concept was still a little beyond her. There was something terrifying in knowing that your brother could have stopped this long before. The thought of it made her tremble so slightly.

It was that tremble that Lucile noticed first. Then, it was her hollowed out eyes second, as if Ferris had dug the hole herself. 

They stood an arm's length away. Lucile brought up the subject himself. Ferris had to play along. Iris slept in the other room. The scene felt all too familiar.

She could not tell if this was some sort of interrogation, or worse, an attempt to decide if she was still worthy of being his sister. Ferris had already accepted this possible reality, and she steadied herself. If she died now, well, it’s not as if she didn’t have a nice life.

“...I assume you called me for a reason.”

“Of course.”

The words that came after that weren’t of importance. It was a talk that she had heard many times before. Repeated in a way that would make an outsider believe that it was all new. She could hardly focus.

Ferris felt as if she floated beyond the expanse of her mind. She stared at the wall that stood behind Lucile. She imagined its structure and how easy it breaks.

And how easy it crumbles. 

And how a bone snaps beneath force and how much force was needed to tear at the flesh that covered it.

Ferris avoided Lucile’s gaze, focusing instead on the strand of hair that stood beside his cheek. She watched as it danced in space. When would Lucile put it back in its place? She almost wanted to chastise him, to put it back neatly behind his ear and laugh it off. Weirdly, she only wanted to laugh. 

There was a pause in his speech.

And she saw his body shift forward. He held out his arms, and she allowed herself to be enveloped. What she thought were tears burned her eyes. She could hardly see. Lucile lightly brushed her hair with his hand, holding her tightly with the other. Ferris could only vaguely grasp at his shirt on his back, as if she could fall to the floor at any moment. Her grip was sharp and rough, incapable of the harm she wished to release onto Lucile. She couldn’t, no, she couldn’t bring herself to muster the energy needed to kill him right now. In such a fragile position, Lucile had left himself unguarded. Yet Ferris couldn’t even strike, no matter how badly she wanted to. For herself. For her sister.

She simply couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> for eris week 2020, and for my friends who got me into this series


End file.
